prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiju Big Battel: The TV Pilot
Filmed Before a Live Audience! Kaiju Big Battel: The TV Pilot was a monumental moment in television history - Kaiju's first live TV taping! Get a glimpse of all the Kaiju action by clicking on each Battel in the Bideo Guide. Each link in the Battel recaps will channel-surf to a new full color photo of the Battel action, courtesy of ace Kaiju photographer Ariele Hertzoff. Battel 1: Hero In Training vs Giii the Space Pirate The ribbon wasn't even cut, when Kaiju's historical TV pilot was busted up by the astro-buccaneer/mercenary Giii the Space Pirate. On the payroll of Dr. Cube, Giii tore up the Big Ring and menaced all, until the Hero In Training (H.I.T.) passed his gut check test, and came to clean house. Unfortunately, no amount of itern spunk could overcome Giii's experience and he quickly shivered the H.I.T.'s timbers. Luckily, Neo Teppen and Tadd Braddley were there to save the day and make everyone realize that pirates are sooooo 2005. Battel 2: Apes of Wraths vs Sea Amigos In this Double Danger Tag Team Tandem Battel the brand new tag belts were at stake, and Dr. Cube dispatched his furious georges, Hell Monkey & The Grudyin, to represent the Posse. The Sea Amigos weren't just going to roll over however. When jungle met ocean, the ecosystem-clash left the Avalon Boston devastated, and both D.W. Cycloptopuss III and Hell Monkey grasping one of the Belts. The Apes showed that they were the alpha males though, and beat the aquatic trio down before walking away with both the belts. Battel 3: Pedro Plantian vs Silver Potato Before the Battel began, the nefarious Dr. Cube nearly shut down the city before snatching the Sky Deviler egg and introducing his wicked henchman, Silver Potato. The Hero-turned-murderer soon found himself at the mercy of the very angry, chainsaw-wielding, Pedro Plantain. A zombie Pablo Plantain soon emerged to double team Pedro however, and the rotten Potato managed to get the drop on the remaining half of Los Plantanos. The odds were evened though when Powa Ranjuru made the save and dispatched both the zombie and Potato with ease. Battel 4: Dusto Bunny vs Super Wrong The rules were simple - first one to stuff their opponent into the Mocky Tomb of Doom would be the winner. For such a monumental Battel, Super Wrong planned a special entrance complete with confetti cannons and backup dancers 3-2-1 Party!. For a moment it even looked like Super Wrong could match up with Dusto Bunny. But in the end, Dusto's Heroic strength was too much for Super Wrong to handle and he wasted no time stuffing the dancing fool into the Mocky box, before slamming the lid on the match. Being a kind and wise Hero, Dusto then offered his hand to Super Wrong in friendship and together they danced the night away. Battel 5: Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle vs Dr. Cube Soup's first choice for an opponent, Uchu Chu the Space Bug, was jumped by a pair of towering Super Minions before he could even enter the ring. So instead of the bug, Kung-Fu got the baddest guy of all - Dr. Cube! The Swarm had other ideas however, and unleashed an insectoid attack on both Cube and the Can, seeking revenge on behalf of their leader. Only by combining their forces were the two mortal enemies able to exterminate the creepy crawlers. With the bugs zapped, Cube unleashed a terrifying attack featuring the malpractice technique, a barrage of fists, and the devastating iconoclysm. Amazingly, Soup was able to weather the storm and after countering with two back-to-back five-fingered chowder fists, picked up the pin to retain the Championship Belt, and leave the dangerous Dr. Cube down and out. Category:Television programs